Devuelveme la vida
by boomeranng
Summary: Edward está a punto de perder a su esposa y Bella a un paso de morir. Podrán las circunstancias de compartir un mismo corazón, hacer sentir esos mismos sentimientos tan fuertes? EdxB Lemon por capítulos futuros.
1. Despedidas

**Edward está a punto de perder a su esposa y Bella a un paso de morir. Podrán las circunstancias de compartir un mismo corazón, hacer sentir esos mismos sentimientos tan fuertes? Lemon por capítulos futuros.**

**Nuevo fic EdwardxBella (obviamente xP) y espero que realmente les guste!**

**Este será definitivamente más dramático que los anteriores.**

**Las ideas me las ha dado mi madre indirectamente, otras de peliculas, etc.**

**Lemon por capítulos futuros, no sean ansiosos ******

**¡Provecho!**

*******************************************************

**Cap. 1 Despedidas**

Las oportunidades de vivir son escasas y cuando estas eventualidades son favorables, harías lo que fuera por aprovecharlas. A pesar de que te encuentres perdido o en el fondo de un pozo, siempre habrá una luz que logre iluminarte y guiarte por el camino de la felicidad. Y siempre habrá alguien que, a pesar de las circunstancias, te acompañe por ese camino pedregoso.

**EPOV**

Piii, piiii, piiii--- sentía el monitor por el marcapasos.

-Tanya, amor, por favor, resiste un poco más- le pedía desesperado a mi esposa mientras íbamos a toda velocidad en la ambulancia al hospital más cercano.

-Ed… Edward- susurró con todas las fuerzas que pudo mientras le sostenía la mano.

-Si, si Tanya, mi vida, estoy aquí, a tu lado- las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro sin parar pero Tanya no las podía ver, estaba con los ojos cerrados del agotamiento que tenía.

-Sr. Cullen, llegamos, abra paso- me dijo un técnico mientras abría las puertas de la ambulancia.

Vi como mi amada mujer, mi compañera por más de 4 años, como hacía un gesto de sufrimiento mientras bajaban la camilla a toda prisa. Bajé de inmediato y corrí hasta alcanzarla, no quería perderla ni un segundo de vista, no podía.

Al llegar a la recepción salió mi padre a detenerme y calmarme, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que no podía entrar al área restringida. ¿Cuantas veces entré, salí y corrí por estos pasillos?, ¿cuantas veces tuve que dar buenas y malas noticias a familiares que sufrían por mis pacientes?, ¿cuantas veces pasé por alto los sentimientos de estas desgraciadas familias?. Y ahora me encontraba aquí, desolado en esta frustración imposible, esperando que en cualquier momento debiera de soltarle la mano a mi esposa, mi compañera por 5 años, a que se la llevaran a pabellón a tratar de arreglar las circunstancias de actos inexcusables y que, en efecto, sabía que eran inmejorables.

-A…amor..? – Tanya me llamaba con todas sus fuerzas, fuerzas que sabía quedaban pocas para su condición- ¿donde… donde estás?

-Acá cariño, a tu lado como siempre lo haré, estoy tomando tu mano, ¿la sientes?- las palabras salían atropellas y nerviosas de mi boca, justamente lo que menos quería para mi esposa.

-Te…tengo miedo- unas lagrimas comenzaron a surcar el desfallecido rostro de mi mujer, haciendo paso entre los restos de sangre que manchaban su angelical rostro.

Un nudo en la garganta que me impedía respirar hizo que mi corazón se encogiera, sintiendo un dolor profundo, doloroso y expansivo en mi pecho. Tanya estaba mal y yo lo sabía y también sabía que mi miedo era superficial al lado del de mi esposa.

-No, cielo, no tengas miedo, estoy acá contigo, ¿recuerdas? No pasará nada malo…-mentir. No podía hacer otra cosa, mentir y hacer que mi esposa se tranquilizara – después recordaremos este momento solo como una mala pasada, un trece de septiembre de mala suerte y nada más. Además está mi padre, el mejor cirujano de toda la ciudad, verás que no será nada.

-Edward – Carlisle hizo un gesto con la cabeza, avisándome que estábamos pronto al área de cirugía.

-Tanya, estaré aquí amor, nos vemos luego, te amo-

Tanya no respondió de inmediato, giró su cabeza hacia donde escuchaba mi voz y sonrió como nunca la había visto hacer. Su sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos ahora medios abiertos, sus ojos azules se iluminaron y sentí una calidez extrema, como si ahora fuese ella la que quisiese reconfortarme.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo casi con sus últimas fuerzas.

Solté su mano muy a mi pesar. Sentí una electricidad distinta al momento en que nuestros dedos, nuestro último contacto, tomaran caminos diferentes. Los segundos en los que la vi desaparecer hicieron stand by, viendo como cada detalle de su lustroso cabello, ahora bañado en sangre, dejaban su olor en el aire y como se mezclaba a este en un distinguido olor a fresas. Si, ese fue el olor característico de ese día, la última fragancia despedida de su delicado cuerpo, y las últimas palabras que escuché de ella.

*

*

*

**BPOV**

-¿Bella? – escuché la melodiosa voz de mi mejor amiga a mi espalda.

-Si, Rosalie, estoy acá – dije sin darme vuelta, ya que mi cuerpo me lo impedía.

Una hermosa mujer entró a mi vista, con su pelo rubio iluminado por el sol, que acababa de esconderse detrás de su cuerpo.

¿Qué haces acá? – dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera.

-Tomo el sol, ¿acaso no lo ves?- dije lo más sincera que pude pero eso era algo que, por muy cierto que fuese, era algo imposible. ¿Bella Swan tomando sol? No lo creo.

-Corre viento, no deberías estar afuera, ¿Cómo saliste? – agarró la colcha contigua a donde estaba y comenzó a arroparme.

Miré hacia abajo, donde estaba sentada, mi silla de ruedas y luego miré a Rosalie. ¿no era obvio?

-Perfecto – señaló mientras tomaba por atrás los mangos de mi silla y me daba vuelta para entrar a la casa – sabes que no puedes hacer fuerza ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? No, mejor ¿Cuántas veces te lo tiene que repetir el médico?

-Todas las veces hasta que no pueda ver el sol – sonreí. Amaba ver el crepúsculo y eso mi amiga lo sabía.

Rosalie bufó pero la vi sonriente al darme la cara luego de encontrarnos en el living.

-Mañana es trece de septiembre – señalo con la emoción inundándole la cara.

-Ajá – no tenía respuestas para su inconclusa afirmación –y pasado mañana es catorce, ¿cuál es tu punto?

-¡Vamos Bella! – dijo con molestia en su cara – ¡es tu cumpleaños! ¿No puedes recordar ni el día de tu nacimiento y alegrarte por ello?

En realidad este último año poco tenía de alegre y menos lugar para celebraciones ¿Qué había que festejar?

-lo había olvidado – mentí mirando al suelo ya que sabía que si miraba a los ojos a mi mejor amiga ella lo notaría.

-Bella… por favor, no te deprimas –estaba arrodillada a mi lado sosteniéndome ambas manos- encontraremos a alguien, siempre habrá alguien al final de día que… en fin, pronto llegará, estoy segura, y lo primero que haré después será llevarte de compras.

Sonrió y se dio media vuelta a buscar su abrigo.

-Iré a comprar, ¿quieres algo en especial?

-No – le sonreí, verla feliz realmente me alegraba pero ya no había realmente algo que me diera esperanzas, ahora solo tocaba aceptar mi destino.

-De todas formas esperaré a que Rene regrese, no pienso dejarte con ese desconsiderado de Jacob – dejó su abrigo en el sillón y me acercó hasta el marcapasos.

Últimamente mi vida pasaba fugaz frente a mis ojos. Tanto que disfrutar y tan poco el tiempo de hacerlo. Muchas veces pensé que era absurdo e injusto, yo había desaprovechado algunos pequeños momentos de mi existencia y la vida no me había dado segundas oportunidades.

A pesar de querer aprovechar cada momento que me quedaba, cada resplandor, olor o color, mi cuerpo me decía a gritos que se me estaba acabando el tiempo y el cansancio comenzaba a fatigarme.

Había esperado tanto por una oportunidad y al parecer no la merecía.

Esa noche me despedí de mi madre y de mis amigos como cualquier otra y al encontrarme cobijada entre las mantas de mi cama con decenas de aparatos conectados a mi cuerpo comencé a hacer cuenta regresiva en lo que había sido de mi vida.

-Hermosa – me dije.

Y el marcapasos comenzó a sonar continuamente… sin parar.

*************************************************

**¡Comenten! ¿rewiews? :D**

**Jazzzzzzzzz**


	2. Volver

**¡Segundo capítulo! Si, por fin, ya estaba ansiosa de subir este capítulo para aclarar algunas cosas del anterior y para establecer el tiempo de la acción :)**

**Sí, ¡a mi también me da pena Tanya! Y aún no se sabe en concreto que pasó ese día ni cuál era la verdadera realidad de Edward y Tanya, pero se sabrá en capítulos siguientes :D En realidad estaba cansada de leer tantas historias en que a Tanya la ponían de mala pero esta historia es de Edward y Bella! Porque somos fans masoquistas xD**

**Provecho!**

**Cap. 2 Volver**

**Las cosas más bellas de la vida no pueden ser vistas, ni siquiera tocadas. Solo pueden ser ****_sentidas_**** con el corazón**

**BellaPOV**

-Otro hermoso día – confirmé mirando por mi ventana.

Acababa de despertar y ya estaba de buen humor, como todos los días de este último año. Cada día tenía un resplandor distinto que me embriagaba de admiración y felicidad y hacía que en mi interior, por más diferente que fuese de mi alma, lo sintiera mío y éste agradeciera cada día en que mi vida cambiaba su rumbo. Sí, la vida era hermosa, y no importaba como la pusieran.

-Bella, cariño, las ordenes ya están listas, deja de cocinar tanto – René estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta viendo como mis ágiles manos trabajan en las artes culinarias que tanto amaba.

Normalmente hacía comida de sobra y normalmente podría haber sido un problema, si no fuera por el taller de Jacob y su tanda de amigos mecánicos en lo que, lamentablemente, se encontraba mi buena amiga Rosalie.

Colgué mi delantal de cocinero y me puse el negro delantalcito de mesera, inquieta porque pasaran las horas. Vi el reloj de la pared derecha, que solo anunciaban las 12.30. _Rayos_, faltaba por lo menos unas siete horas para que mis amigos, como una santa rutina, llegaran a comer.

En un intento de aplacar mi vigorosa ansiedad de querer vivir todo 'ahora', decidí que lo correcto sería atender las mesas de mi pequeño y acogedor _restorante_ italiano L'agnello. Por mi descendencia italiano-americana, o eso era lo que yo quería creer, nacía mi amor por la cocina y mi muy bienvenida soledad. La primera gracias a mi abuelo materno porque Rene realmente no cocinada casi nada y la segunda por mi padre, Charlie, que por más que tratáramos de convencerlo no quería salir de su amado pueblito Forks y su humilde estación de policía. Rene solía pensar que estaba loca como mi padre y me daba un poco de miedo que pensara así, después de todo, ella lo había dejado cuando era pequeña pero luego comprendí que, por más aventurera y malcriada que fuera mi madre, tenía una capacidad de amar enorme que siempre admiré y por sobretodo después de mi enfermedad cardiaca, la que me hacía vivir en plenitud esos pequeños momentos de la vida.

Tomé mi cabello en una coleta y salí de la cocina, feliz de tener que enfrentar al mundo aunque sea para servir las mesas.

-¡Bella! – llamó Rosalie desde la entrada, lo cuál me tomó por sorpresa ya que últimamente estaba muy ocupada con el taller y sus sesiones de fotos.

-Hola Rosalie, llegaste temprano – dije mientras caminé hasta donde se encontraba y le daba un abrazo - ¿Qué quieres para almorzar?

-No Bella, ¿Qué haces tú? ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! No deberías estar atendiendo mesas – agarró mi cuadernillo y mi lápiz y los dejó encima de la barra – además hoy celebramos tu exitosa operación.

Me reí por lo bajo ante tal afirmación y mi repentina emoción. Es cierto, hace unos tres años que no celebraba mi cumpleaños y en realidad nunca tuve intenciones de hacerlo, no había nada por lo que celebrar y generalmente esos días pasaron ante mis ojos opacos y borrosos, sin ningún recuerdo grato y sin ninguna meta a futuro, mi convicción de tener metas era prácticamente nula. Pero hoy, por primera vez sentí una extraña emoción en mi cuerpo, algo que vibraba en lo más profundo de mi ser, como si mi corazón dictase que hoy sería el día en que algo cambiaría a pesar de no saber qué.

Rosalie me sacó de mi ensimismamiento cuando se dirigió a la persona que estaba detrás de mi.

-Rene, ¿es que no le dijiste nada?-

-Cariño, sabes como es Bella, se lo he dicho una decena de veces pero no me escucha – mi madre se acercó, desabrochó el delantal de mi cintura y tomó el cuadernillo y el lápiz – hoy atiendo yo, tu solo ve y disfruta.

-Gracias mamá, no le confiaría el restorán a nadie más – la abracé como ya era costumbre pero asegurándome que supiera lo agradecida que estaba con ella por todo – sabes que puedes cerrar a las 6 ¿cierto? Te quiero en casa a esa hora, no podría pasar un cumpleaños sin ti-

-Aún a pesar de un año, tus muestras de cariño siguen sorprendiéndome hija – rió Rene – ahora anda a almorzar y a arreglarte con Rosalie.

-¿A… arreglarme? – miré atónita a Rosalie esta vez-

-Claro Bella, ¿pensabas que solo íbamos a cenar? – ahora mi amiga tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ohhhhh no, Rosalie, sabes que no puedo agitarme, menos bailar… - mis argumentos eran válidos, sino fuera porque Rosalie me conocía tan bien…

-Por supuesto que no Bella, hace dos meses que puedes salir a divertirte, ¿es que no recuerdas que te acompaño a cada consulta médica?

Bingo. Atrapada entre la espada y la pared y ninguna excusa podía justificar mi inexperiencia en el baile.

-Ok, Jacob nos está esperando en tu casa para almorzar y luego de la cena iremos a bailar, nos divertiremos tanto – Sentí que mi amiga agarraba mi mano y me jalaba hacia la puerta trasera.

-Mamá, atiende la mesa de afuera…- dije antes de que pudiera quitar completamente mi vista de mi pequeño restorán, cuando vi unos ojos familiares mirándome de forma penetrante.

¿Por qué esos clientes me miraban de forma tan insistente? ¿los conocía? Pero luego algo yacido en mi memoria recordó aquello que por mucho tiempo no había venido a mí y me lo plantó justo en la cara.

¿Quién era aquel de ojos verdes?

**EdwardPOV**

-¡Basta! – era la enésima vez que le respondía a mi amigo de la infancia, Emmet, que no quería salir de la casa pero ya la batalla estaba perdida, haría cualquier cosa para que dejara de molestarme – está bien, saldremos, pero no te aseguro que mi compañía será la más grata.

-Así me gusta Eddie – sonrió Emmet – iremos a almorzar y luego a bailar ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Que qué me parece? ¡Horrible! Me darás una carga de conciencia enorme por todo lo que me quieres hacer pasar hoy – estaba totalmente enfadado ¿Cómo podía Emmet siquiera pensar que quería pasar así este día?

-Edward – esta vez un serio Emmet se dirigía a mi – no haz hecho prácticamente nada en todo este año aparte de trabajar como loco y sobre todo por _hoy_ no te dejaré solo a que te deprimas en tu habitación.

-Ella no querría que lo pasara divirtiéndome – dije más para mi que para mi amigo.

-Ella definitivamente querría que fueras feliz – sentenció.

Y esas palabras me helaron hasta la médula. Sentí como en mi interior recorría esa fría sensación de aquella noche, de desesperación y frustración y sobre todo arrepentimiento. Jamás pensé todo lo que ocurrió entonces sería más importante de lo que fue en su momento, jamás pensé que nuestra separación resultara en un desenlace tan fatídico, jamás pensé que esa noche su voz se grabara a fuego en mi corazón… esa noche, la noche en que ella murió.

_Sé feliz_. Esas palabras… las últimas que escuché de ella, no cuando aún estaba viva, sino las que susurró en mi oído cuando me cuestioné el todo. La última vez que la vi antes que se la llevaran.

Y en su memoria recordaré cada día sus sinceras palabras, lo último que quería para mi, lo más preciado que se le puede desear a alguien amado.

-Tienes razón – le dije a Emmet después de unos segundos y sonreí torpemente aclarándome la mente de recuerdos – saldremos.

Llegamos al restorán a las 12.30 ya que Emmet quería que mi día fuera completo de distracciones. Según me dijo ese era su restorán favorito desde que vio a "la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida", un restaurante italiano algo acogedor y pequeño atendido por los propios dueños.

Nos sentamos a fuera ya que para ser otoño, era un precioso día soleado en Seattle y tomamos la carta. Emmet me golpeó el torso con su codo y me hizo señas hacia la vitrina del restaurante y de inmediato asumí que se trataba de su nueva conquista. En un principio no distinguí bien a la rubia y esbelta mujer que me había descrito pero luego comprendí que se debía a las oscuras gafas de sol. Me las saqué y dirigí mi vista hacia la barra que estaba justo al lado de la vitrina con la puerta abierta, por lo que sería fácil distinguir a su chica a unos escasos cinco metros. Podía sentir la felicidad que irradiaba Emmet con aquella enorme sonrisa y le di una oportunidad a la chica, vería que tal era y luego alentaría a Emmet a que la abordara.

Curiosamente comencé a sentir un extraño y familiar olor y a medida que la conquista de Emmet se acercaba más a la barra, podía olerlo con más fuerza. Y luego el olor me vino de golpe. _Fresas_. El olor característico del día de la muerte de Tanya que jamás me podía sacar de la cabeza.

Y fue entonces cuando la vi.

*

*

*

**BellaPOV**

_-¡Bella! O dios mío, ¡por favor sálvenla! – escuchaba de lejos la voz de mi madre histérica, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. ¿A quien le gritaba?_

_-Señora, debido a las condiciones de su hija, creemos que lo mejor es trasladarla al Northwest Hospital de Seattle – le dijo otra persona sin parecer alterado pero claramente preocupado._

_-¡No! Queda muy lejos, no va a aguantar… - ¿Rene estaba llorando?_

_-Rene, por favor, es lo mejor para Bella, acá en Port Angeles no se puede hacer nada – ahora la voz de Rosalie provenía de alguna parte, un poco más cerca._

_Por lo que podía entender, estaban todos muy alterados y, al parecer, yo era el centro de la discusión. ¿Acaso no me había despedido ya de todos mientras estaba en entre el calor de mis sabanas? ¿no se suponía que la muerte sabría a dulce, olería a limón y sería suave como el algodón? ¿acaso un corazón puede soportar más de lo físicamente correcto y probable? Y fue entonces que mi propio cuerpo respondió a todas mis preguntas._

_Sentí volver a la realidad de golpe y un dolor en el pecho, profundo y consistente hacia que cada parte de mi cuerpo ardiera en llamas. Supe entonces que mi cuerpo estaba colapsando y el corazón me dolía de sobremanera, como si me hubiesen dado un golpe en el esternón y mi corazón y mis pulmones se detuvieran._

_-¡Entró en paro! – o dios mío, que dejen de gritan y hagan algo para calmar este dolor._

_-¡Bella! Resiste… - y eso fue lo último que escuché aquella noche._

_El dolor era punzante y no podía hacer nada para pararlo, por lo que lo único que me quedaba era desear mi muerte y ya no deseaba una muerte dulce, dormida y pacífica, no, solo quería morir de golpe y poder calmar el sufrimiento avasallador que recorría cada fibra de mi. Pero luego supe que habían escuchado mis plegarias; sentí mi cuerpo descansar en la nada y fue como si pasara todo en un segundo… un segundo en el que todo lo que recuerdo eran unos profundos ojos verdes mirándome, queriendo decirme algo. _

_Sentía mi pecho y mis ojos arder cuando estuve por fin conciente de lo que había pasado y un bulto enorme en mi pecho hacía mi piel tirante ¿realmente que me había ocurrido? Me desperté después de un mes de mi paro cardiaco y sentía que a mi cuerpo le habían renovado pilas y sabía que había algo diferente, lo sentía._

_Después de hacerme pruebas de rutina y verificar como estaban mis reflejos me explicaron por todo lo que tuve que pasar y realmente me sorprendía haber sobrevivido de todo ello teniendo en cuenta mi mala suerte._

_Me sentía nueva pero agotada y el extraño corazón que ahora estaba en mi interior recién comenzaba a acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo de vida. Y aún para mi era extraño._

_Mi rehabilitación fue larga y sentía que mi independencia se iba a la basura con tantas personas tomando decisiones por mí. Y eso realmente me molestaba por lo que en cada ejercicio hacía mi mayor esfuerzo para recuperar la vida que desde hace años me habían restringido. Y lo estaba logrando._

_Pero jamás imaginé que esa vida que me habían condicionado y limitado me volvería a dar un golpe duro._

*

*

*

**De poco se irá descubriendo que exactamente fue lo que vieron y sintieron Edward y Bella y qué realmente pasó esa tarde 13 de Septiembre.**

**¿Rewiews?**

**Jazzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	3. Encuentro

**Disculpen por demorarme, pero en general escribo cuando realmente la inspiración viene a mi :)**

**Y viendo Luna Nueva y Romeo y Julieta, se me ocurrió esta parte que en realidad no tenia prevista, así que sería un capítulo especial en donde pude atar cabos sueltos sin siquiera darme cuenta.**

**¡Provecho! **

.

.

.

.

.

**BellaPOV**

.

.

.

.

-Ok Bella, ¿que trago te pido?- Rosalie definitivamente era la más emocionada por nuestra salida.

-Rose… sabes que no puedo tomar alcohol- nuevamente dije como lo más obvio del mundo –pídeme una coca cola o un agua mineral… ¿sabes? Iré yo a pedirlos, necesito descansar.

Ok, estaré por ahí, ya sabes, por donde está ese chico grande- me guiñó el ojo divertida, ya sabía a quien iba al asecho.

Sentarme fue lo mejor de todo el día, habíamos prácticamente corrido a mi casa ya que los chicos del taller de Rosalie me habían hecho un almuerzo y luego Rosalie pasó toda la tarde buscando aquel vestido azul ceñido solo para esta salida y tantos cambios de ropa eran realmente agotador. Miré a Rosalie y luego a Jacob, ambos estaban felizmente entablando una conversación con aquellas personas que les gustaba y me sentí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sola. Sonreí ante tal descubrimiento y levanté mi brazo para que el barman me atendiera cosa que fallé estrepitosamente. _Perfecto, hasta el barman me evita_. Cuando a mi lado alguien levantó su brazo y gritó:

-¡Hey! La señorita quiere pedir, ¿sabes?- dijo un tipo de unos veintiocho años que me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Una coca cola por favor- le pedí al barman cuando se dirigió a mi.

-Y yo un wisky doble- dijo mi nuevo acompañante- vaya, ¿eres de las del grupo saludable que las traen a bares a la fuerza?

-¿Y tu eres del grupo de los que vienen a ahogar todas sus penas a las barras y a hablarle a las chicas?- dije en tono irónico.

-Claramente cada uno tiene sus razones para estar aquí- me sonrió, pero no pude ver si lo decía en serio o no porque no podía verle la cara con los focos apuntando a diferentes direcciones.

-Ajá, en eso estamos de acuerdo- tomé mi vaso, me paré y me dirigí a mi mesa a un lado de la barra sin agradecerle a aquel chico por lo de mi bebida, no quería ser grosera pero tampoco estaba en días de querer agitarme en una discusión estúpida.

-¿También eres de las chicas que dejan el vuelto como propina?- una mano en mi mesa dejó unos billetes y subí por su brazo hasta llegar al rostro para darme cuenta que era el mismo chico de la barra… y de restorant.

Su rostro era de modelo de revistas y su cuerpo, a pesar de estar tapado por una camisa de piqué y unos pantalones de tela, dejaban entrever un cuerpo tonificado y delgado, alto y con una sonrisa torcida que me deslumbraba. Pero fue otro rasgo el que me descolocó de asombro: Unos ojos verde esmeralda viéndome fijamente, penetrantes y profundos me dejaron anonadada.

Sentí un calor subiendo hasta mis mejillas y rápidamente supe que estaba totalmente colorada, por suerte podía esconder mi estado tras las sombras.

-Te ves adorable enojada- soltó. Ok, no podía esconderlo, por suerte pensaba que estaba enojada y no avergonzada- te vi hoy, eres una de los dueños del restorant italiano ¿cierto?

-Soy la dueña prioritaria- tomé los billetes y aproveché de esconder mi rostro tras mi hombre deseando no estar ni la mitad de nerviosa que estaba ahora.

-Oh, vaya, pero el chef se sigue ganando el papel principal- añadió, pícaro.

-Pues… yo soy la chef- dije orgullosa pero no pude evitar nuevamente mis mejillas arder una vez más.

Él comenzó a reírse y me preocupé de que estuviera haciendo el ridículo o tuviera algo en la cara. En realidad era bastante confiada pero su presencia me hacía sentir extraña, y no en un mal sentido sino que en una sensación ajena a mí.

-Así que estoy frente a una persona multifacética- sonrió y añadió en su susurro, hablando más para si que para que yo lo escuchara –_y si algo de este libro no es muy claro, en el margen de sus ojos va glosando…_

-…_A este libro de amor, que ahora es tan bello, le falta cubierta para ser perfecto_- terminé su frase y el parecía bastante sorprendido.

-Creo que te subestimé- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos en su mirada penetrante.

-¿Es así como conquistas? Citando a Shakespeare…- sonreí para mis adentros, le estaba funcionando.

-En realidad me sorprende que sepas la frase, y no, solo me gustan los clásicos- aclaró.

-Aunque es un poco triste que me hayas citado la persuasión hacia Julieta para casarse con Paris, ya sabes, algo imposible- dije sin prestarle atención a lo anterior.

Pero esta vez mi acompañante sonrió de una forma melancólica y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Espera- ¿Qué hice? Por qué lo detuviste? –em… si quieres puedes acompañarme, no tenemos que hablar de clásicos si no quieres- añadí al ver su semblante sombrío.

Pero está vez la alegría de su sonrisa le llegó a la mirada y su voz, suave, aterciopelada sonó clara y curiosa –me gustan los clásicos.

.

.

.

.

********

.

.

.

.

**EPOV**

.

.

.

_-¿Qué lees?- me preguntó curiosa, mi mujer, pillándome desprevenido mientras se sentada a mi lado en la terraza._

_Me limité a mostrarle la portada y ella arrugó su nariz._

_-¿Qué?- pregunté. Esta vez yo era el curioso._

_-Lo leí una vez, hace algunos años en el colegio. Aunque todo el mundo ya se sepa la historia estaba emocionada, ya sabes lo romántica que soy- se acurrucó a mi lado – pero digamos que no fue lo que esperaba._

_-¿Te decepcionaste de Romeo y Julieta?- pregunté incrédulo._

_-Si, me molestaba un poco la ingenuidad de Julieta y la impulsividad de Romeo…-se quedó callada, un silencio incómodo para nosotros, nunca pensé que su comentario nos llegaría de esa forma._

_-Solo porque no te guste la personalidad de los protagonistas no significa que sea una mala obra- traté de romper el hielo._

_-No, eso fue después de sentirme decepcionada- añadió pensativa._

_-¿Y que fue lo que te decepcionó entonces?_

_-De yo ser Julieta… me hubiese quedado con Paris- terminó, media avergonzada._

_Estaba sorprendido, realmente sorprendido. La tomé del mentón y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos._

_-¿Estás arrepentida de algo?- solté._

_-¿De que hablas?- dijo nerviosa –solo estoy haciendo ver mi punto de vista._

_-Ok, ¿crees que Julieta, de no haberse suicidado, estaría arrepentida de algo?- reformulé mi pregunta._

_Sabía que mi pregunta no iba dirigida solo a la vida de Julieta y sabía que no podía mentirme, yo lo notaría. La había dejado acorralada y solo tendría que soltarme la verdad pero aún si lo hiciera, no podría sentirme victimizado, ya que respondería de acuerdo a la obra y yo por ningún motivo me identificaba con Romeo._

_-Creo que… apresuraron las cosas- dijo después de mirar hacia la otra esquina. Esa respuesta me dolió más de lo que hubiese imaginado._

_-Entonces ¿dices que fue algo puramente carnal lo de Julieta y Romeo? ¿Qué a la larga se enamoraría de Paris y se arrepentirías de no haber tomado en cuenta la decisión de sus padres?- me tomó toda la fuerza del mundo formular aquellas preguntas y que a la vez no sonaran como un ataque._

_-Solo pienso que Julieta no juzgó a Paris por lo que realmente era, no le dio oportunidad alguna, ni a su madre ni a su empleada y nunca pensó en su futuro con Romeo- dijo cortante, alejándose de mi –además creo que fue la excusa de Shakespeare para asesinarlos al final._

_-Vaya, para ser generalmente yo el racional aquí, me dejaste desprevenido- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento, tratando de que mi respiración fuese acompasada –pero no creo que haya sido la excusa ni tampoco creo en el supuesto arrepentimiento de Julieta, el fin era algo inevitable y darse vueltas en el "que hubiese sucedido si" es estúpido e inútil. Las cosas pasan y uno tiene que saber afrontarlas y superarlas._

_Traté aún más que nada de nuestra vida privada se manifestara en ese último comentario pero sabía que era demasiado tarde y Tanya ya se había dado cuenta, no era tonta._

_-Algo inevitable…- susurró mientras se paraba._

_-Pero si le envidio una cosa a Romeo- solté de forma sutil._

_-¿El qué?- preguntó, desganada._

_-El suicidio… lo hacen ver tan fácil,… algo de veneno, una daga al corazón…_

_Me sonrió triste, melancólica y apesadumbrada y antes de entrar a la casa, añadió._

_-Algún día vas a poder comentar Romeo y Julieta con alguien que piense parecido a ti… te evitarás las comparaciones y los comentarios helados… y serás feliz._

_La cortina, debido al viento, se interpuso entre ella y yo y cuando volvió a su lugar Tanya ya no estaba. Sabía que algo tan delgado como esa cortina era lo que nos separaba y a la vez, era lo que formaba un abismo entre nosotros. _Por algo tan delgado como una cortina podía perderla.

.

.

.

********

.

.

.

**¡Es corto! Pero era un capítulo salido de la nada y de mucha emoción.**

**Trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana :D**

**Jazzzzzzzzz**


End file.
